Menma
by Jehu namikaze
Summary: Menma a boy who was sealed with half of the kyuubi just like his younger brother naruto but also has the legendary shinigami uchiha in him as well but after years of neglect from his parents menma is on a verge of a destructive path
1. Chapter 1

Menma- Naruto/bleach crossover

Menma a boy who was sealed with half of the kyuubi just like his younger brother naruto but also has the legendary shinigami uchiha in him as well but after years of neglect from his parents menma is on a verge of a destructive path

Chapter 1

_**NII-SAN,**_ an annoying voice shouted more and more as it got closer until it was at a certain black spikey haired boy whose eye was twitching.MENMA NII-SAN!, the voice screamed so loud the menma thought he was going deaf.

WHAT! NARUTO!,Menma screamed as anger filled his eyes at the younger blond version of himself who was wearing a black shirt with blue shorts. Well what is it baka!, menma said.i..it.. it's time for dinner m.. wanted me to come get you, naruto said. Whatever just go away im trying to perfect something here Menma said with a glare telling naruto to leave. When naruto was out of sight menma went back to what he was doing. Alright now concentrate on the destination now gather some chakra,as Menma gathers chakra and dark light appears around him. hmm NOW! _**Hiraishin no jutsu!**_, Menma said as he disappears and reappears infront of his house with the dark light still around. Excellent i already surpassed father's jutsu without the use of marks hmhmhm, Menma said with a huge grin on his face as he walked into the house.

MENMA!, his mother said as he came into the house, where were you, you never came home.

Menma just ignored her and walked up the stairs when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Let me go father, Menma hissed harshly. Your mother has asked you a question answer to her Menma,minato said trying to get menma to , was all menma said before pushing his arm off and heading to his room than locked it.

arghh those idiotic bastards now after years they know im here i hate them, Menma said as he punched the wall so hard his whole arm went through it. than during 11:15 pm when Menma was meditating his window opened and a crow flew in interuptting him.

"Itachi Nii-san", Menma said happily as the crow turned into itachi. "hey Menma hows training going on the hiraishin no jutsu", Itachi said patting Menma's head. It's going great i already got it down without the mark Menma said pointing at himself with a grin on his face."Than show me i got some ideas",Itachi said as he turned into a crow and headed for the training grounds with Menma following.

-Training ground 7-

Alright menma show me what you can do, Itachi said with a grin on his face.

Hai Menma said focusing on his thinks: ready tao-san, ready Nii-san

both beings in his head agreed than the dark light appeared _**hiraishin no jutsu**_!, Menma said as he disappeared and reappeared next to Itachi. Hmph there now whats your idea's ,the small confindent boy said. Okay here's one i was thinking if you were able to use the _**sharingan crow jutsu **_combine with it to advance a title for your name . How do i do that, Menma said.

Alright start running and focus on your destination while also focusing on the crow jutsu and than do it, Itachi said. Right menma said as he started to pick up more and more speed a focusing on both jutsu's. Ha _**Hiraishin**_ _**crow no jutsu!**_ Menma shouted as he disappeared in the dark light and black feathers and reappeared next to itachi with feathers falling around him. Nailed it nii-san, menma said cheerfully. there training went on until it was 3:56 am.

okay Menma thats enough i have a mission to get to soon you should get home aswell itachi said patting his head than walked off but stopped.

Huh whats wrong nii-san,menma said.

a title for you The red eyed black crow flash, Itachi said as he disappeared into the forest

my my you have got quiet the title little one,said a certain red armor shinigami in menma's head.

i agree with him menma you really have gotten stronger and better ,said the kyuubi.

heh was their ever any doubt, menma said smirking.

ehhh you really want me to answer that, kyuubi said.

no now were going back i wanna at least find more moves to learn and advance. menma said leaving the forest


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-At the uzumaki household-

Menma eat your food, said kushina trying to get him to eat while minato just glared demandingly. no i'm not hungry nd you can stop glaring yellow flash your not intimidating, Menma said pushing his food away while looking at his father.

you know what Menma you willl respect this family and be a member to it if not than you can leave this village , minato said with rage in eyes.

MINATO-KUN THATS GOING TO FAR! HE'S ONLY A BOY, kushina said with a few tears sliding down her face. No kushina im serious either menma becomes a member or he leaves, minato said.

"arghh i cant fight him yet im not strong enough yet i have to wait", menma thought. im sorry father i realised my actions please forgive me ,menma said almost throwing up at the thought of him saying that.

so you finally came around huh good , the fourth said releaved and watching menma head to his room.

oh god i swear i was going to lose my mind hearing that come out of me,menma said.

just be glade you dont have to say it again kit i actually thought you were being nice, kurama said.

i have to agree with kurama on this one ,agreed madara.

alright lets move on we already learned the **hirashin no jutsu **and perfected it now what, menma commented.

lets see you aree greatly advancing on fire and earth style but lighting,wind and water need more improvment so how about the rasengan your father invented and that kakashi's kids chidori that is a huge step if you learn them. madara said with a evil grin.

chidori and rasengan if i master them i'll be able to do many things to improve them. menma said laughing. alright tomorrow we'll find kakashi and learn chidori then im heading to the uzumaki library were father keeps the rasengan scroll.

perfect,said kurama. yes indeed it is tao-san yes it is ,menma said.

**- At the training grounds the next day-**

arrgh where is that dipshit,said the black haired uzumaki getting annoyed.

hey menma whats up, a slivered hair jonin said.

finally hey kakashi do you think you can teach me your chidori jutsu,menma said. sure i dont see why not but the major question is are you a lightining user,kakashi said. yes i am see,menma said pulling out a peice of paper and to have it wrinkled,cut in half,crumbled,bruned and watered. that enough proof, menma said.

perfect you have all 5 elements this will make trainiing easy now get ready kakashi said. hai menma said.

**-in menma's head-**

hahahahaha step one in progress. kurama said

agreed !?.madara said. whats wrong madara said kyuubi.

i thought i sensed another chakra source in here but i guess i was wrong, madara said.


End file.
